Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|Club Penguin. default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! October's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is V-Rex! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *URGENT MESSAGE: Ninjas are TRUE!! Go to the newspaper, to the page about the dojo, and there will be a "nin" in "lightning," a "j" in "dojo" and the first "a" in "damaged" that, if you click on in that order, there will be a pop-up that will say "fire, water, snow your journey's first step"!! Found by : Sammysk *CP has a new Ninja page:http://www.clubpenguin.com/ninja/ *More Ninja Shadows have appeared around Club Penguin! *The Dojo is under construction due to the Halloween Storm of 2008. A new penguin with a new color could be seen on the "roof" of the Dojo digging out the snow. Could he be a... Ninja? *Gary a.k.a. G is here! He is usually on the second page servers. He gives away a signed background but only members can meet him since he's in the Secret Lab.(But he`s Hard To Find) *Ninja Shadows have been spotted in the Dojo (Wait until the lightning strikes and look at the windows), The first official CP hint on Ninjas! *The Halloween Party is here! See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Silly Ideas Announcements * NINJAS ARE REAL, AT LONG LAST! * TurtleShroom is now a Beaurocrat on the CP FanFiction Wiki! *Happyface is now webmaster of the CandH Wiki! * Please take part in this re-opened project: Mythbusters Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Current Pin *The current Pin is in the Dance Lounge on the table. ]] Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *You can get the free Mining Helmet at the Dojo Polls Polls have been moved to the new Polls page. Click on this link to see the polls on this website. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki See Also *Disney's Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help